The Deatheaters
by Uniquepairings
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius go to the Minster's ball and Narcissa discovers her sisters danger


Narcissa couldn't believe how sexy she was looking. In her elegant black dress with the light material clinging to her curves and really not leaving much to the imagination. Her husband walked in as she was looking at herself in the mirror and running her hands down the sides of her body as she admired how good she looked. "You look stunning." purred Lucius as he stood behind her in his black tuxedo, instead of the usual dress robes. "How am I supposed to do my speech now when I can't keep my eyes off you for more than 10 seconds?" He whispered in her ear. Narcissa turned around to face her husband and said: "How about you say you have a sore throat and can't do your little speech then you don't have to take your eyes off me." she answered innocently. Lucius chuckled and answered by kissing her quickly on the lips and saying "We really have to get a move on. The Minister is expecting us at seven thirty." Narcissa pouted but, grabbed her small black sparkly bag and slipped into her heels, finally, Lucius placed her black silk shawl around her sholders. The Ministry car was waiting outside the doors of the Manor; as they stepped out Narcissa felt a drop of rain on her forehead and she looked at Lucius. He sighed and cast the umbrella spell over them both. In the back of the car Lucius seemed to be getting nervous as he kept jogging his leg and looking out the window, pulling his collar away from his neck as though it were strangling him. Narcissa cheekily looked over at him and said: "My big brave husband isn't nervous is he? After all the danger he has stood in the face of and not quaked at all he quakes at talking to a bunch of old fools?" Lucius smilied at her and giving a nervous laugh placed his hand on her thigh, as she cuddled up close to him. They stayed like that all the way to the Telephone box that marked the visitors entrance to the Ministry. Lucius would have normally gone in through the workers entrance but as he had Narcissa with him he had to go in through the visitors entrance. Lucius had a firm hold of Narcissa's hand as they made their way into the Telephone box but he turned to her and smilied nervously when they were inside. "Relax," said Narcissa straightening her husbands tie as they made their slow descent into the Atrium of the Ministry. "You'll be fine. Just imagine they aren't there." Lucius sighed at his wife. "Narcissa, you are undoubtedly the most beautiful women I know," Narcissa raised her eybrows "But you know nothing of speaking in public. If I muck this up it could sabotage our plan of getting an easy way for Draco into the Ministry." Narcissa rolled her eyes, but Lucius didn't have time to react as the sound of a party hit their ears and they saw the guests, some of them, packed into the Atrium.  
"Evening and . Wonderful to see you both here." said a tall, strong man striding towards them through all the guests "Evening Runcorn." answered Lucius, Narcissa just smilied. Lucius made his way straight through the crowd to the Ministers office. Narcissa didn't get time to admire what everyone else was wearing as she was route marched through the mass of people. "Evening Minister. How are you this evening?" Lucius asked helping himself and Narcissa to drinks of champagne. "Evening Lucius. I am very good thank you. Yourself? And the lovely ." the Minister answered giving Narcissa a sly smile. Lucius felt his temper flare but knew better than to react. "Wonderful, we are both wonderful Minister." Lucius answered stiffly. Narcissa felt the tention between the two men so she gently squeezed her husbands hand.  
Lucius and the Minister had been talking for a lot about money and trouble with muggles from the Deatheaters, Narcissa listened intentley at this point as her sister Bellatrix was always one to make muggles suffer just for their being muggles. Fortunatley Lucius had sense enough to get off that subject when he felt Narcissa tighten her grip further on his hand. "Well that went well. Don't you think Cissa?" Lucius asked when they got home. Narcissa was still pondering what the Minister had said about punishment when the deatheaters were caught. Lucius saw she was worried about something and guessed right. "Don't worry Cissa. Bella knows how to take care of herself. She won't get caught again." Lucius said putting his arm round Narcissa's sholders as they sat down on the bed. Narcissa lent her head into his chest and cried. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her sister again. "Call her here." She said her voice muffled in his chest "Sorry?" Lucius asked shocked. "Call her here for me. I need to know she'll stay safe." Narcissa said looking up into her husbands eyes.  
"She's in the office." Lucius said to Narcissa who still sat where he had left her to go and find her sister. "Thank you." said Narcissa kissing her husband as she left the room. In the office Narcissa saw Bella sat there waiting. "Cissy! Are you alright?" Bella asked hugging her younger sister as she saw her tear tracks down her face. "Tell me you'll stay safe." said Narcissa not moving. When her sister didn't answer she looked up at her and said "For me. Tell me you'll be safe. Let me feel better and sleep better at night by promising me you will stay safe.". Bella wasn't sure how to react. She just nodded and look at Narcissa as she broke down in tears again. They were sat on the leather sofa in the office and Lucius came in to find Bella still holding Narcissa as her body continued to shake with her sobs. Bella looked at Lucius and saw the shock on his face. He had never known his wife to be so emotional over the deatheaters. Lucius nodded to Bella and Bella knew he ment for her stay tonight to make Narcissa feel better. Bella stayed in the guest room and Narcissa slept on the floor in the guest room as well. She often used to do this when they were younger and she was frightened. Bella didn't mind. After all their years apart Bella loved to know that her baby sister was so close. She had hated seeing Narcissa crying. She had wanted to crucio Lucius for allowing her to be like that. She was happy now though, something she had not felt in a long time, her sister was here with her and no one could take her away.

THREE YEARS LATER...

She was mad at having to leave her sister so soon. But it was the Dark Lords wish that she help him with the war at Hogwarts. She was fighting Molly Weasley the mother of the blood traitors! Lucius was still in Azkaban and there was nothing any of them could do. Bella laughed at the anger radiating from the Blood tratior, a pain hit her but only momentarily. She smilied then found her face frozen. She fell as blackness took her.  
Narcissa wept as she was told what happened by Draco. He stood not knowing what to do, how to comfort his mother. She had lost almost all of her family. The only one she had left was stood with her not knowing what to do. He had inherited such a huge responsiblity so young. With Lucius still locked away Draco was lord of the manor, but he had to look after himself and his mother now. Nothing could console her.

THE END! 


End file.
